bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 23: Pleasure and Pain
Pleasure and Pain Confinement Moria: Well well well, look who we have here. Mag Mel: What do you want? Eve: She wanted to see you, so I brought her here. Problem? Mag Mel: I told you I never wanted to see her again. Moria: ExCUSE ME? Eve: It isn't because he hates you, it is for your sake. Moria: ... I have had enough talk for one day. BARODIUS, HOW DARE THEE! Mag Mel: What did you just say? Moria: You heard me, I just called you Barodius. You probably don't even deserve to be called by your real name. I loved you. I trusted you. I only wanted to be with you. This is how you repay me for all those years? Letting Kazarina kill me, and then you went and got killed yourself. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Mag Mel: ... Eve: Moria, calm down. Moria: (flashes her ring finger) You see this ring? Do you? Take a good hard look at it. Do you know WHY I want you to look at it? Mag Mel: Why. Moria: Because this means nothing to me anymore. Nothing. All of the pain that I went through ... it's not worth anything to me anymore. Eve, let's go. Mag Mel: Hold on. Moria: WHAT?! Mag Mel: I still love you. Moria: ... Good for you. (leaves) In the Neathian Castle Sarah: I'M GOING TO BED EVERYONE! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING! Ingram: M'lady, are you feeling ok? Sarah: Yes, Ingram. Why do you ask? Ingram: Curious. Sarah: mmk. (rolls over and falls asleep) In Sarah's Dreams Moria: (at a table sipping tea) Hello. Sarah: Who in the hell are you, and what are you doing here? Moria: Sit down and have some tea, dear, we need to have a talk. Sarah: You are going to tell me who you are first. Moria: Fine. I am Moria Alina, and the mother to your brother. Sarah: Corbin? Moria: Yes, him. Sarah: ... o ... k? Moria: Well, I have a little gift for you. Now sit, have some tea if you like. Sarah: (cautiously sits down in a chair) And what would this present be? Moria: (takes off her ring and puts it on the table) A ring. Sarah: A ring? Moria: A ring. Sarah: Is there something special about this ring? Moria: I have imbued it with the power for you to see me and seek my advice at any time or place. Sarah: Um ... sorry ... but I am going to have to pass. Moria: As you wish. Sarah: (walks off) The Next Morning Sarah: (wakes up) ugh ... crap, we got that thing with the thing today ... (walks over to her jewelry box, opens it up, and see the ring in the center, with everything else spaced away from it, and a note behind it) ??? (opens the note) Hello Sarah, I know you don't exactly want this ring, but it would mean a lot to me if you got this off my hands. It used to mean a lot to me, but it's sentimental value is absolute zero now. Please take it, not for you, but as a favor to me. Also, thank you for watching over my son in my absence. It means a lot to me that you would be so generous to him, even though he is a Gundalian. Thank you. Sincerely, Moria Alina. <3 Sarah: O_O Ingram: Are you ok? Sarah: Um ... yeah ... why are you asking, we need to get ready! Category:Blog posts